My Angel
by AdeebaLovesHHH
Summary: Her questions were unanswered. Her prayers, unheard. Her life, without a sense of purpose. She felt alone. Worthless. It was like she had no reason to be alive. And she considered herself too much of a coward to commit suicide. Stephanie Marie McMahon, the girl who went through all. And this, is her story.


Chapter 1: Prologue!

I blinked blankly, letting my eyelids rest on my tanned cheeks for a brief moment, before riveting my gaze back to the task. Furrowing the blue eyes popping out of my sockets, I stared hard at the image in the mirror. This sudden impulse to come up with some words to describe my _looks_ was exasperating. For the past two minutes I have been gawking at my own reflection and still no success. What a waste of my already useless time. My brain was drawing a blank here, but that was rather believable. Coming to think of it, what the fuck has my life come to? Stephanie Marie McMahon can't even think of one proper adjective to describe her own physical appearance. This is a huge let down. Well, in all honesty, I am a huge let down. But that isn't the point. The point is...well who cares what the point is. As long as the point has something to do with me nobody fucking cares.

Nevertheless, rubbing my fingers on my pale forehead, I tried to rack out some words out of my rarely functioning brain. Ugly. _Yes, score_. How could I not think of that word looking at _my_ face? So stupid of me. That is like my most repetitive word, when it comes to ranting about how I look. But since I already posses numerous negative traits, I can't afford to add repetition to the list. So how about words like unattractive, awful, unpleasant, to shed light on my looks? Perfect, I guess. Even though my ass of a friend always babbles about there being a fine line between being ugly and feeling ugly. However, I can never correctly comprehend where do I stand. My friend thinks that it is just about me feeling ugly. But the reason is lost on me. Maybe I feel ugly because...I am ugly. Ha, bingo. Just a thought though, what other reason could there be? Nothing, right? Ugh, too much thinking for an already exhausted piece of shit. Leave it to him for getting me nerved up about irrelevant issues. Because it didn't bother me, whatever I looked like, I was made by God and I was grateful. I swear, that's like the cheesiest line I've ever said. It did bother me in more ways than one could imagine, but nobody needed to know that. Not even that jerk. I have been stuck with him for what seems like forever and he loves picking up on all my idiotic characteristics. Asshole. Opps! I think I should just gargle my mouth. Too many undeserving words escaping my lips. But jokes apart, Randy Keith Orton, the only person who has the patience of a saint to be friends with me is the sweetest guy in the world. And that coming from me, means a lot. Because I've a strong repugnance for that word. All the words with 'est' added as a suffix get on my nerves. But then they aren't the only thing. If I ever decide to write up a list of things that ticked me off, I'd probably run out of pages, ink, pens, even my hand's power to write, but not the pet peeves.

Sighing under my breathe at my lack of ability to deal with certain things, I deliberately moved my gaze from its currently fixated spot. Followed by the movement of my numb butt from its parked place. I had been contemplating on getting up from this uncomfortable furniture for far too long, before this weird thought of observing my face struck me. Even the prospect of missing on sleep at a college night disappeared into thin air. Bravo.

And now, covering a mere three-feet distance from the dresser to my comfy bed seemed to take an eternity. With the snail-like walk, I finally got to my destination. Dazedly, I flopped down on the bed, completely exhausted, as if I had been cutting off logs for the whole day. Problem no. 1 of being a lazy-ass person. Pulling the covers over my head, I closed my puffy eyes, allowing my thoughts to shut down for a few hours and embracing the only thing that I adored in this world, sleep.

* * *

**Like always, please review! I know I've so many fics on the go already but I just couldn't stop myself from writing this one. So let me know what was your first impression of it? Btw, I dedicate this chapter to Kaylee, since she kept pestering me for it lol. I'm not complaining tho :)  
**


End file.
